


Waves

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: That airplanes sequel i promised





	1. Back to basics

Theo listened to the angry knocking and shuffle off footsteps on the floor below eyes scanning the wall in front of him, the morning sun glinted off the hot dog trophy on the window ledge, sending fractures of light dancing over the bricks. Theo’s finger tapped against Liam’s arm, curled tightly over his stomach, once, twice. Voices muttered below, a door slammed shut, a few more footsteps and then the knocking started again, louder than before, closer. The snores that had been rattling in Theo’s ear for the better part of ten minutes came to a snorting stop as Liam woke up. 

“Just once-” Liam said, voice croaky with sleep. Theo could feel his lips moving against his back as Liam still tried to shuffle closer despite being plastered to him.“-could you wake me up nicely? No slapping or pushing or banging just-”

“That’s not me.” Theo said

“What?”

“It’s not me.” he reiterated, tugging Liams arm away for long enough to flip over to face him. The beta squinted against the sun pouring through the windows, nose scrunching.

“You need blinds.”

“I’ll put it on the list.” Theo said. Liam’s eyelids fluttered. The knocking stopped for a moment before a door was closing none too gently again. Liam lifted his head, switching his squint to the direction of the door

“The hell are your neighbors doing?” he asked. Theo turned the phrase over in his head slowly, lips upturning as ‘your neighbors’ really sank in. He remembered Liam the night before, his voice soft and light as he’d said welcome home. His eyes trailed over Liam, scrubbing at his eyes as the sun bounced off of his messy morning mane making it almost glow gold. The air around them still held the remanence of the stale scent he’d been suffocating in the night before, but mostly he could smell them and it felt real. He was home, a real actual home with an address and running water.

A home, that, if the snappish voice he’d been listening search the building for the past ten minutes now was anything to go, was about to be accosted by a none too pleased welcome wagon.

“Not my neighbors.” Theo hummed, out lethargically against the dirty floor. “It’s your Mom.” Liam scoffed out a low laugh, eyes rolling as he flopped back down on Theo’s chest.

“Funny.” Theo ran his hand through the tangle of hair on Liam’s head, the footsteps started up the stairs.

“I’m not joking.” Theo said calmly. “She’s been searching for the building for the past ten minutes.”

“What?” Liam’s body tensed against his chest. “You’re joking.”

“Nope.”

“Oh my god.” Liam shoved himself up off the floor as the footsteps neared the door. “Why didn’t you wake me so I could sneak out?!”

“You were snoring so soundly I thought-”

“She’s going to kill me, she’s going to literally-” Three hard thumps rattled Theo’s front door. Liam’s cheeks paled, his mouth hanging open in horror. “Do not open it.” Liam whispered. Theo pushed himself up off of the floor.

“Don’t worry.” Theo said, padding towards the front door silently. Liam followed him just as quiet, eyeing the door like it was about to be kicked down any second. “Pretend your not-” Liam started. Theo grabbed the door handle, Liam threw himself up against the wall behind the door with a muffled squeak as Theo threw it open with no more preamble. 

“Mrs Geyer.” Theo greeted, shooting a polite smile at the short woman on his doorstep. Liam pressed himself harder against the wall as if he could sink into it and disappear mouthing bastard at Theo frantically. Theo smiled wider.

“Oh don’t you Mrs Geyer me.” She snapped, anger exuding from every pore in her body. She didn’t wait for an answer before she was shoving her way in. “LIAM! LIAM I-” Theo turned to watch her as she marched further inside

“Please, come in.” Theo muttered. It seemed Liam also got his manners from her. She span on her heel back to face him. “I know he’s here so-” She broke off as she no doubt caught sight of Liam still pressed against the wall next to the door, his face scrunched up as if in pain. “Liam.” 

“Heyyy Mom.” Liam wheezed, unsticking himself from the wall and smiling with too many teeth. “So, I know you said-”

“No.” Jenna said stiffly.

“I can expla-” Liam inched closer to her, looking every bit a puppy with its tail between it’s legs. Theo followed eagerly. Eyes snapping between the two as they talked in clipped words.

“No.”

“How did you-”

“Car.”

“Mom.”

“CAR.”

“Okay.” Liam sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. A laugh bubbled up Theo’s throat.

“You’re lucky I’m not grounding you as well, Mister” Jenna said, jabbing a finger at Theo in a way he was sure was intended to be threatening. As it was it left Theo sucking in his lips to hide the smile threatening to overtake his face as he looked into stormy blue eyes that gave him an idea of where Liam’s non IED related firey temper came from.

“Mom.” Liam whined. “Please don’t threaten to ground my boyfriend.” 

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do after the stunt you pulled.” Jenna growled, rounding on her son. A soft squeak of laughter broke past Theo’s lips again as Liam flinched away from the 5’’4 woman, she grabbed his wrist, marching him towards the door. “Car. Now. I swear you-Where is all the furniture?” She asked, screeching to a halt in the middle of the barren living room.

“I don’t have any.”

“You don’t…”

“He moved in last night.” Liam pipped softly. Jenna raised her clenched knuckle to her mouth, eyes closed as she seemed to reel in the urge to spontaneously combust. With a deep breath she dropped her hand, eyes snapping back open to land on Theo.

“Have you been grocery shopping yet?”

“No.” Theo said with a shrug. Even if he had enough money to go it would be pointless. “I wouldn’t have anywhere to put it. I don't have a fridge.” He explained.

“Of course you don’t.” She huffed. “Okay. Both of you, car, right now.” She said, urgency emphasized with a clap of her hands before she began physically shooing Theo towards the door, he moved before she could actually start hitting him, stumbling out with a startled look in Liam's direction feeling like a sheep being herded.

“Mom!” Liam hissed, scrambling after them.

“I would keep it zipped right now Liam.” Jenna snapped. “We are going to go have breakfast and come up with ground rules because clearly you have forgotten what being grounded means.”

*

Theo let his eyes run over the Geyer family kitchen.It was nice, sweet, the kind of kitchen Theo would expect to see in films but not in real life, with notes on the fridge that held sweet messages David and Jenna left for eachother all hung up with different tacky fridge magnets that Theo could imagine a younger Liam picking out at the aquarium.

A mug hung off of a cup rack with ‘worlds best dad’ written proudly on it. Another above it, hand painted sloppily that held chips on its handle from years of use. A bonsai tree sat beside the sink, branches stretching out artfully.

If it weren't for the atmosphere Theo would say it was peaceful. As it was however, the drive over hadn’t seemed to quell Mrs Geyers anger at all, if anything it had only stoked it. The woman had taken to silently preparing pancakes, oozing impotent rage in a way that would have left Theo feeling uncomfortable were it not for the silent conversation that Liam and Doctor Geyer had been holding behind her back for the past few minutes.

Theo watched as the two continued their little tennis game of facial expressions and silent gestures, Liam shook his head frantically, Doctor Geyer replied with a dark look and one stiff nod. Finally, Liam gave in with an almost inaudible whine. Doctor Geyer’s lips lifted in a smug smile, hand jabbing towards Liam and then at Mrs Geyer.

“Mom, Do you want some he-” He said, raising half out of his seat.

“Sit down.” Jenna said, not even turning from the stove. Another pancake hit the plate with a small thunk. Liam dropped like a stone back into his seat. Doctor Geyer grimaced, sliding further down in his like he was the one in trouble, Theo sipped at his orange juice, finger tapping against the table, once- Liam’s hand slapped down over his before he could move his finger again, the impact echoed throughout the quiet kitchen. Mrs Geyer flipped another pancake onto the growing tower.

“I’m sorry, I-” Jenna span round, brandishing the spatula towards Liam.

“No.” She said stiffly. “We are not doing this while we have company.” Theo dodged a bit of pancake batter that came flying from the spatula as she waved it towards him. “We’re going to have a nice breakfast and get to know your boyfriend a little bit better and then you’re going to go to school knowing that when you come home we’ll have had plenty of time to think a punishment good enough for you.”

“School?” Liam gaped. “It’s the middle of the week.”

“You mean a school day?” David asked dully. Theo let his eyes drop to the table, hiding the amused smirk twitching at his lips.

“I...I mean, it’s..Can’t I go back Monday?”

“Really?” Jenna’s incredulous tone had Theo peeking up once more, watching as her eyes bulged and her lips thinned. David pinched the bridge of his nose but, if the way his shoulders shook slightly was anything to go by Theo was sure it was more to hide his amusement than actual exasperation.

“Right yeah no, School, I love school.” Liam said with an eager nod. “Can’t wait.”

“Damn right you can’t.” Jenna scoffed, turning back to her pancakes. Liam shrunk further down in his seat, shoulders slumped as he finally deemed it acceptable to cast a glance at Theo.

“Sorry.” Liam breathed, so quiet that the two humans weren’t able to it. Theo was sure he was, but, although it definitely wasn’t the morning that he had been hoping to have Theo couldn't bring himself to mind that he’d been shooed out of his own apartment in his pajamas by his boyfriends Mom, if anything, it was nice, watching Liam squirm in his seat, cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. It felt similar to a day on the road, mocking Liam mercilessly only this time Theo simply got to sit and watch rather than actively participate.

“Here you go.” Jenna finally turned off the stove and settled the mountain of pancakes onto the center of the table.. “Eat.” She said, strongly enough that it felt like a threat. Liam dove on the tower of pancakes, shoveling one into his mouth with panicked abandon.

“Looks delicious,Honey,” David said. “Right boys?” Liam gave a muffled hum of agreement as he continued squirreling food in his cheeks.

“Yeah, thank you for inviting me.” Theo said.

“Thank you for coming.” Mrs Geyer said looking earnestly touched, like Theo had any choice in the matter.


	2. Mono

The car was quiet, Liam eyed the passing streets of Beacon Hills mutely. An old man teetered down the road, a dog that looked just as old at his ankles. The indicator ticked like a clock and Liam found himself copying it with the snap of his tongue until they were swaying round the corner and the sound was gone, once again leaving the car plunged into a heavy silence.

He wished for the click of the indicator to come back, or for the familiar sound of a finger tapping against the wheel to fill the car. 

Liam dragged his gaze from the streets, turning his back to the window to sneak a peek at his Mom, her hands locked in the 10 and 2 position, eyes firmly on the road. It was strange, knowing that he was in trouble with his parents, knowing that he’d broken rules when for the past month he’d had none. 

The car pulled to a stop outside the school. Liam could hear the rumble of noise as sleepy teenagers greeted each other. Despite the rude wakening and subsequent uncomfortable family breakfast it seemed his mother had been able to shove him and Theo full of food, shoo Theo from the house under the guise of a lift home with David and get Liam to school before first bell.

Liam felt his breath catch in his throat as he let his gaze travel over the building. He remembered the crack of Gabe’s fists as they collided with his face, the silence of the onlookers. He remembered how last time he’d stepped foot in the building it had been filled with dead hunters. Would the smell of terror from the anukite even be gone yet? 

He remembered how it felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, like he was tied in chains and cinder blocks and left sinking to the deepest depths while everyone else left him alone. Everyone but Theo, Theo who’d taken his wrist and led him away, out of the school, out of Beacon Hills and the state and the chains suffocating him. He remembered Idaho and feeling like he could breath with Theo next to him. 

“You have everything you need?” Jenna asked, her first words since she’d herded Liam into the car. Liam breathed in, submerging himself in the remnants of Theo’s scent still clinging to his skin, even after a change of clothes. He let his finger tap against his thigh, once, twice. Mimicking Theo’s heartbeat.

“Yeah.” Liam croaked, grabbing the backpack shoved between his feet and hopping out of the car idly hoping there was in fact a pen shoved somewhere in the depths.

“Go straight to class.” Jenna warned.

“Yeah, I will.” Liam said.

*

Liam kept his head bowed as he made his was to Mason’s locker, looking through his lashes at the students milling around waiting for someone to notice him, for them to point and scream ‘werewolf, he’s a werewolf’. Instead the hall was quiet from any acknowledgement of the supernatural, or really, of his return.

He only really raised his head when he heard the soft tenor of Corey’s voice. His eyes immediately locked onto the two boys standing by Mason’s locker, hands locked between them as they spoke. A smile found it’s way onto Liam’s face, the lingering nerves forgotten for a second as he picked up his pace to reach the two.

“Hey!” 

“Hey man-” Mason greeted absentmindedly “So I told Gwen that if we were gonna be partners she had to-” He broke off on his story, first double, then triple taking Liam. “LIAM!!” He bellowed, loud enough to drew the gazes of the sleepy students for all of a second before they apparently decided the three weren’t that interesting. “You’re here? Like? You’re really here, in school?”

“I’m really here.” 

“I didn’t think you’d come back till Monday, i was gonna come visit you after school.”

“Believe me, i don’t want to be here.” Liam said. “It would be way less weird to start back Monday but Mom said i’ve missed enough school.”

“At least this way you don’t have to do a full week.” Corey said. “Get to ease back in a bit.”

“Yeah..I guess. It’s weird though.“

“Being back?”

“Yeah, especially here.I thought I'd get more looks.” Liam admitted, eyeing the halls, a girl smiled at him as he caught her gaze in his sweep but otherwise everyone seemed unaware he was there. “I mean last time i was at school half the year attacked me. I thought, you know-”

“People have kinda..forgotten.” Mason said.

“What?”

“Man i mean it, the hunters disappeared and it was like boom, whole town decided to collectively ignore the fact they’d turned into an angry mob.”

“It’s true.” Corey said.

“Look, hey man-” Mason caught one of the students passing by. “You know werewolves exist right?”

“Yeah, sure , and Santa got me a bike last Christmas.” He scoffed, shrugging Masons hand off of her shoulder and stomping down the hall, anxiety wafting off of him. “Freaks.” She muttered.

“She was literally with the hunters.” Mason said.

“So they’re just pretending it never happened?”

“I guess it’s easier than admitting they tried to murder their classmates.” Corey said.

“How can they do that?” Liam asked.

“I get it.” Mason said. “Not saying I agree with it, but i get it. I mean, they’re not stuck in it you know? They can turn their back on it and pretend the world doesn’t have literal man eating beasts in it.”

“I don’t eat-” Liam started.

“Wendigo's do man.“ Mason said. “We’re in the thick of it but everyone else...Ignorance is bliss you know. And we showed we can stop the big bad so i guess they just wanna leave us to do that.”

“It’s still weird.” Liam grumbled. “What about Nolan? Surely he-”

“He’s not forgotten.” Corey said placatingly. “He knows what he did and he’s been... nice since, well since everything. He said you can have the captain spot back when you come back..which you know...you’re back so you might want to find him.” 

“Really?” Liam asked, lips tipping in a grin. He could be captain again, could get back on the field without his teammates hating him. “I’ll find him later, i can’t wait to-”

“Mr Dunbar?” Liam turned, noting Miss Martin eyeing him. “A word please.” 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Mason mumbled.

“I’ll save you a seat.” Corey said as him and Mason scurried away. Liam turned back to Miss Martin with a closed lipped, hopefully innocent looking, smile. She nodded, gesturing for Liam to enter her office.

Liam perched himself on the edge of the chair, eyeing Miss Martin over the desk as his leg threatened to jog nervously, The bell rang outside the room, the shuffle of footsteps sounded as students made their way to their classes.

“Is everything okay?” Liam asked.

“I was wondering if you could explain your recent bout of absences.” Miss Martin said calmly. 

“Uh-” Liam floundered, picturing himself sprawled out in the passenger seat of the truck. “I was sick.” He settled on after a moment. Miss Martins eyes narrowed, the corner of her lips turning down.

“You were sick?” She asked, voice dry and unimpressed. Liam puffed his cheeks uselessly, shoulders lifting in an innocent shrug. “What were your symptoms?”

“Well-” Liam started, breaking off as he shifted in his seat, finger itching at his cheek as he tried to think of a believable lie. “I mean-” He shifted back the other way. “Um-” really, thinking of anything past ‘a cold’ would do. “I had mono.” He settled on.

“Mono?” Miss Martin parroted.

“Mono.” Liam repeated, head bobbing sympathetically.

“You were off for over a month with Mono?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a Doctors note?”

“No.”

“Okay...Well would you like to try explaining where you’ve been for the past month again, this time without lying?”

“No thank you.” Liam said politely. Miss Martin sighed, long fingers massaging at her temples.

“Well, you will be happy to know that when your mother informed me you’d be returning to school today I had your teachers print out the work you missed.” She let her hand moved to pat a stack of papers spilling across her desk.

“That’s all for me?” Liam asked, grimacing at the pile. She nodded. “That’s a lot of catching up.”

“It is.” She said, sounding far too happy for Liam’s liking. “I suggest you start soon, how about this afternoon in detention.” Liam barely managed to tamp down the groan threatening to burst from his lips. “You should head to class. Don’t want to add any more onto the pile now do you?” Liam nodded, pushing himself up out of the seat and eyeing the pile of papers, trying to keep the visible sneer off of his face. “You can leave it here until detention.”

“..Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Natalie said smartly, no doubt fully aware of how much Liam wished to take the papers and launch them into the sun. He dropped his head in a polite nod before turning towards the door. “Oh and Liam, Next time you have ‘mono’ try to do it out of term time.” Liam let out a choked noise of agreement before fleeing the office quick enough to slam his hip in the door as he left. 

“Mother fu-“ 

“Language.” Liam’s head jerked up at the low drawl of a voice that interrupted him. Eyes landing on the teen sprawled across the seats outside the principal's office like they were a throne rather than uncomfortable plastic chairs.

“Theo?” Liam gaped.“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Told you I was planning on finishing school.” Theo said.

“Not today.” Liam hissed.

“I know i’m smart but i’m pretty sure it’ll take me more than a day to finish the school year.” Theo hummed, lips tilted in a smirk.

“You-” Liam started.

“Oh good, You’re here.” Natalie said, interrupting Liam as she followed him from the office and caught site of Theo.. “Come on in and shut the door Mr Raeken. Liam, you best get to class before you have more to catch up on.” Theo wasted no time. Just stood up and shouldered past Liam, hard enough to leave the beta stumbling. he span round, blinking dumbly at the back of Theo’s head as he sauntered into the office. Theo only looked back as Miss Martin began to close the door, shooting a wink over he shoulder.

“Go on Pumpkin, run along.” He smirked.

*

By the time Liam was being herded to a table for lunch he was fairly sure he’d actually learnt more on the road listening to Theo’s Biology rants than he had in the first few hours of school.

He’d spent the morning trying to search for a whisper of Theo, Senses focusing outside of the classroom as he tried to listen past the rumble of the school to hear what exactly Theo was doing. The walks between lessons saw his head snapping from side to side like a meerkat trying to catch a glimpse of the chimera in the halls.

At 10 o'clock he’d been gifted with the echoes of mocking laughter and a disembodied voice saying ‘see you at lunch’ while he had been meant to be listening to Coaches lesson about… something.

“Is that-” Liam turned in his seat, ears pounding with the sound of Theo’s heartbeat as the chimera waltzed through the cafeteria towards the table Mason had commandeered for them.

“Holy shit.” Mason breathed. “What the hell is he doing here?” Theo reached the table. “What the hell are you doing here?” Mason asked.

“Eating Lunch.” Theo replied calmly, dropping into the seat next to Liam and snatching half a sandwich from his plate.

“I thought you were in Idaho.” Corey said. Mason nodded eagerly.

“He’s finishing up school then going to Idaho.” Liam explained before turning his gaze back to Theo. “You didn’t tell me you’d be here today though.”

“Surprise.” Theo said, complete with Jazz hands that almost sent the sandwich half flying. Liam snatched it from his hand, quickly taking a bite before Theo could steal it again.

“You knew he wasn’t in Idaho?” 

“Yeah? I mean, he was at mine when I got home last night.” Liam shrugged. Mason’s tongue flicked at the corner of his lips, brow furrowed.

“Really man?” he grumbled. “You knew for like, a whole night and didn’t think to tell me that I didn’t have to be worried about you crying yourself to sleep over your boyfriend leaving.”

“In his defense-” Theo hummed, reaching for the other half of Liam’s sandwich, he slapped his hand away quickly. “-His parents came home pretty much straight away so he was busy with them.”

“And Stiles saw him.” Liam said. “I guess I just figured you’d all know.”

“Well we didn’t. Did you even let Scott know?”

“I did.” Theo hummed.

“You did?” Liam gaped.

“Of course I did.” Theo scoffed. “This is his territory and we’re not exactly friends, better he hears it from me so he doesn’t think I'm hiding something.”

“What did he say?”

“Not much, thanked me for letting him know and told me to tell you that you suck at full disclosure.”

“No he didn’t.” Liam argued.

“You want to see the text?” Theo challenged.

“...So how come you didn’t tell me you were coming back today?”

“Nice subject change.” he grinned. “I didn’t know I would be, Sammy called the school for me, only found out I had an appointment with Lydia’s Mom twenty minutes before I was meant to be here.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“How’d it go?”

“Fine.” Theo said eloquently. “I’m a student again.”

“So what? They’re just letting you back into school immediately?” Corey asked.

“Pretty much.” Theo shrugged.

“That’s…this schools admin is terrible.” Mason said.

“Yes it is.” Theo smirked. “Why do you think i’m staying here?” Despite the question being rhetorical Liam felt Mason and Corey’s eyes land on him pointedly.

“Yeah, because it’s the school system that’s keeping you here.” Mason snorted. Theo’s cheeks dusted a pretty pink.

“I should go.” Theo said. “I don’t actually start until Monday.”

“Why are you still here then?”

“To steal your lunch. I didn’t think your Mom would be up for cooking for me twice in one day.” Theo said. Liam felt his own cheeks heating as he thought of Jenna’s finger pointing in Theo’s face as she threatened to ground him. “Later Pumpkin, other two.” He added with a sage nod across the table to Mason and Corey, with that he snatched the other half of Liam’s lunch and scurried off before he could protest.

“You know, I'm happy for you and all but I stand by what I said at mini golf.”

“What?”

“It’s  _ weird _ .” Mason stressed. Corey nodded emphatically.

“Come on guys.” Liam groaned. “it’s not weird. He’s changed.”

“Yeah, no, I know. I wouldn’t be okay with you two dating if he hadn’t.” Mason nodded.

“Then why is it weird?”

“You saw him change, we didn’t.” Corey said.

“Exactly. He left us as murder Theo and came back as ‘steal your lunch’ Theo. It’s-” Mason paused, searching for a word.

“Weird?” Liam suggested.

“So weird.” Mason snorted. “We’ll get used to it though.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course man. Might be a little while until we’re planning double dates but, you know, if you like him we like him.” 


End file.
